


What if...?

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Flogging, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: This is just a short one-shot that I wrote on my Gladio appreciation twitter blog a little while back.





	What if...?

I really need to sleep, but I can't stop...thinking...

Thinking about Gladio sucking and nibbling my nipples, then tying my hands above my head and whipping my titties with a leather flogger.

Then when he tires of that he pulls me across his knee, his huge palm raining down upon my bouncing ass cheeks.Being bad can feel oh-so-good.

He plays with my clit, getting me close to the point of climax, but won't let me cum right away.

No, instead he teases and teases; edging me about 10 times-or was it more like 15? before he finally let's my aching pussy erupt into the largest orgasm I’ve had to date.

I fall into a spent heap on the floor by his feet, but he stands and announces that it's time for me to get into position & take his cock.

I do as he says, crawling onto the bed and positioning myself on my hands and knees, ass in the air.

The last thing I saw was his hard, hefty cock bobbing slightly as he walked over and gently fastened a silken blindfold against my eyes.

He made me wait in suspense for a few minutes before coming over and taking me from behind, sliding the bulk of his huge cock into my wet pussy, causing me to yell out in both surprise and pleasure.

He grips my hips and pumps voraciously in and out of my pussy. His grunts and my moans fill the room, bouncing off the walls.

I feel another orgasm fast approaching as he quickened his pace. He must be close too, as our foreplay session had gotten him pretty aroused.

As he climaxed, his soft grunts transformed into deep and throaty moans. Hearing him let loose like that made me burst into my second orgasm.

He pulled out and his abundant seed was dripping out of my hole and down my thighs. I slipped off to quickly shower before passing the fuck out.

When I returned, he was already lying in bed, so I joined him and we cuddled and slept the rest of the day away.

The end. Goodnight.


End file.
